


«Sleep, those little slices of death — how I loathe them.»

by Spout_Ink



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spout_Ink/pseuds/Spout_Ink
Summary: -Exhausting day makes resstless sleep.-Too cold for comfort.Too quiet to sleep.-Developing mind, still not ready for what the world have for it.-
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	«Sleep, those little slices of death — how I loathe them.»

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first posted fic. :D  
> pogchamp.

**«Sleep, those little slices of death — how I loathe them.»**

It was a calm, cold night, but nothing out of ordinary. The night was almost done and soon it would be Wilbur's shift, so Techno can finally finish his sleep.

This was a tiring day. Techno managed to save Tommy from kidnappers. They had a talk about the «way» Techno saved him, but rogue doesn't know if it was enough for Tommy or if he will continue to ask questions about it. He doesn't know if he's ready for more questions. Techno certainly knows that after some of Tommy's questions he will have to ignore him. That kid can get very energetic, and sometimes it's too much for Techno. In these moments he usually leaves the kid for Wilbur and Phil to deal with. And they always do it successfully. But he doesn't know how long he can ignore kid's question-

The sun is slowly rising, shedding its light on the group and stopping Techno's train of thought making him focus on other things like waking up Wilbur. But, when he looks over where the bard sleeps he sees Tommy. Shivering... From cold? And basically hugging Wilbur. But as the light reaches Tommy's eyes the shaking suddenly stops... Techno doesn't know if he should talk about this to the others or keep it secret. He will certainly talk about this with Tommy himself before talking to others, because this is Tommy's mess and Techno knows that sometimes it's important to keep personal — personal.

Waking up Wilbur isn't a problem. He's not Tommy. And going to sleep isn't a problem too. Traveling a lot Techno is used to sleeping everywhere now. The only problem is the actual sleep. Looking in your soul, your mind is always scary. What will it be this time?

* * *

⤛ ☾ ⤜

**«A ruffled mind makes a restless pillow.»**

⤛ ☽ ⤜

* * *

Sleeping after a hard day is always a pleasure. But after some tiring days your sleep can be restless. And today is one of those days for Tommy.

He woke up tied to a chair. He can't breathe... Wait, no, he can, but with his nose. Is this a bandage over his mouth? "Who the fuck uses those while imprisoning someone! That's so stupid!" He probably thinks to himself. He's got no powers left. Even small enough to burn the rope on his hands. It feels like he's got no magic. He feels... Helpless. He cries for help to Schlatt, he never thought he would do that, he said to himself that he's above this, but the feeling of helplessness is overwhelming... But no one came.

It's quiet. _Too quiet._ Nothing happened in the span of 2 hours. Well, he feels like it's been 2 hours. There's no natural light in the chamber. Only one stupid torch. It'll probably burn out soon. And being left alone with darkness is the worst idea... And then Tommy hears... Footsteps. They're heavy. And slow. As they got close they became heavier, slower, more terrifying. Tommy was screaming for his life, but... No sound came out. And then the door opened slowly. Like it needed just a nudge to be opened. Not turning a key and putting a lot of strength to actually move the door... No. It took just a little nudge. And there. The awful, monstrous and bloodied humanoid with pig features. Big, sharp tusks. A lot of wounds. Most of them are still fairly new. Tommy could see the breathing of this monster. He wasn't supposed to see it, but he swears he did... And then it all cuts off. Like nothing happened. He hears a cough behind him.

There, sitting in his chair, seeping something unknown from a cup, is no other than... **Schlatt**.

 **— you're having a hard night sleeping, kiddo?** \- calmly said the patron.

— shut up. - Tommy answered gritting his teeth and looking right in the eyes of the devil. Schlatt just shrugged continuing to just drink... After a moment of silence the goat-man asked:

**— not even a «thank you» for saving you?**

— I don't need to be saved. - he answered looking away, slowly replaying the dream in his mind.

**— do you want to talk about this with the guy himself?**

— I don't know... Yes. Yes, I do. But for that I need to wake _u-_

Tommy was interrupted by a loud bell sound.

 **— oh, it's time.** \- Schlatt said, standing up and coming towards Tommy.

— _«time»_? - he asked confusedly.

 **— don't you know? It's time to wake up.** \- he says, loudly snapping with his fingers....

Tommy jolts awake. _It's hard to breathe_ , but he can breathe. Slowly calming himself down he looks around. Others are looking at him worriedly, except for Techno, who was in the middle of sharpening his blade. He just looks stoic. It was always hard to read people's emotions for Tommy. And even now he doesn't know if it was a worried glare from Wilbur or just a confused look. Phil is easy to read when he wants to be read, and this is one of those times.

— don't worry, it's fine, _everything's_ fine. - Tommy said coughing up saliva and immediately spitting it out on the ground near.

After some more reassuring that it was just a nightmare and nothing more, the group is ready to continue their adventure... During it, Tommy is more focused on staring at Techno than anything else, but rogue does the same to the warlock. They have some things to discuss among themselves...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a fun time reading this mess of a drabble. :)  
> If you want to know more about the au check TibiDecet on ao3 and/or @/DecetTibi on twt, and/or @/tibidecet on tumblr, @/artlandom on twt for some BANGER SPECTACULAR ART !!!!! >:D  
> If it's not for them i wouldn't be able to write this !!!!!! >:]  
> But thank you for reading this to the end. It means a lot.  
> check @/spout_ink on twt for art (ignore my most recent tweets, i do art, i swear) and/or @/spout1nk on tumblr.


End file.
